


Eye of the Storm

by Allspark5101



Category: Pacific Rim (2013), Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: I'll add more once I figure out who pilots who, I'm not even done yet but there's too many characters aaaaaaaaa, Just Ignore This, My wifi is being a shit and blocking ao3 so this might not get updated for a while, please be gentle this is my first fic here, this is the Pacific Rim AU no one asked for but you're getting it anyway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9790553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allspark5101/pseuds/Allspark5101
Summary: When they came they were completely unprepared. First it was Mission City. Then, six months later, they hit Cairo. And then New York. Paris. Chicago. By the time the fourth attack happened, humanity began to learn. These creatures, these Deceptions, they weren't going to stop until someone made them.And so they began to make monsters of their own





	1. The Calm

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still trying to figure this stuff out please go easy on me
> 
> Also: sorry I made this in like half an hour I'll probably go back and change half the stuff here

When people think of aliens, the image that usually springs to mind is of little green men in a flying saucer, visiting from the stars. The one question that humans were never able to answer was _“Are we really alone?”_ However, their answer didn't come from the stars, but from a fissure at the bottom of the Pacific Ocean, right in the middle of the Marianas Trench. Beings came pouring through the portal between dimensions, beings capable of flight and deceiving the most advanced tracking systems the world had ever seen.

When they came they were completely unprepared. First it was Blackout in Mission City. Thirteen thousand people died in the first attack, and the creature managed to make it 35 miles inland before it finally fell.. People mourned, memorialised it, and slowly, oh so slowly, began to move on.

Then, six months later, Demolisher hit Shanghai. And then Trypticon laid waste to New York. Rampage in Paris. Starscream in Chicago. By the time the fourth attack happened, humanity began to learn. These creatures, these Decepticons, they weren't going to stop until someone made them.

And so they began to create monsters of their own.

Of course, there were some kinks to work out of the programming before they were battle ready. The neurological strain was far too much for a single pilot to handle, and so a two pilot system was worked out. One pilot took the left hemisphere and one took the right. It was a perfect system- the trouble was finding two people who had that kind of bond. In time, the solution came to them. Countless people volunteered for the program, but only the best of the best got through. Those who had an extra special something about them. Those who were drift compatible.

Their first creation was named Prima, a huge Mark 1 equipped with a sword the size of an oil tanker, forged by Primus Inc. After the huge success of their first bot, they built another. And another. And another. Micronus, Solus, Nexus; each one created with a specific task in mind, each with unique abilities of their own. Together, they were unstoppable.

And then the unthinkable happened. A virus had been placed in one of their beloved Primes whilst no one was looking. As one of the smaller Decepticons, Frenzy managed to make his way past all of their early warning systems and turned their own weapons against them. The Primes were betrayed by one of their own.

Megatronus was forced to destroy the city of London that he was stationed at and effectively “killed” Solus. The others were forced to put him down or risk the same fate themselves. The pilots of both ‘Bots were lost.

An even greater threat reared its head – a massive Category 5 Decepticon named Unicron – and whist they managed to defeat their enemy, it was at a great cost. None of the Primes returned to their homes.

And so they tried again, this time with more varied Autobots. First came Alpha Trion. Then Beta. Omega Supreme was the largest of the Mark 2s, and fought harder than any of the others. And yet still he fell to a Decepticon known as Devastator protecting Crystal City.

The first of the Mark 3s was simply known as Optimus. The new, improved design for the ‘Bots allowed humans to pilot larger, stronger mecha. With the new Mark 3s humans were able to fight better than ever. With the Mark 3s humans started to _win_.

They were known as the best of the best, the Kings of the ‘Cons, the ones who stared at the oncoming storm and started to fight it.

They were the ones who people came running to when there was trouble, the ones who gave humanity hope again, superstars in their own right.

And then they started to lose the fight.


	2. Moved to ff.net

So my wifi is blocking ao3 and I can't publish anything here but I managed to upload the first chapter on fanfiction.net and that's where I'll be updating from from now on   
(Link to the first chapter is here https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12454779/1/Eye-of-the-Storm)


	3. A/N

I've decided to stop writing this completely. Hear me out.

My writing style has changed since I started this fic on a whim on the plane home from holidays. I feel like I can do so much better, so that's what I'm going to do. While schoolwork is still sort of light I'm going to start rewriting and uploading new chapters of this, but whether or not I keep the general plot as it is or change it up a little is up to you. Shoot me a PM or leave a review to share your thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> congrats you made it through. I'll try to have the next chapter up soon but to me that's any time between now and like.....next year. Maybe let me know what you thought of it?


End file.
